Magnetic toys and games have been long known to be entertaining as well as educational. This fascination with magnets in general has provided many with simple and yet seemingly endless hours of amusement. By providing uncomplicated but effective structuring elements, this age-old fascination can be made even more entertaining and useful as an educational aid.